Another Light
by thexlittlexlisa
Summary: Caroline never thought that it would come to this. Her boyfriend, who she later found out was possesed by Klaus and whom she couldn't trust anymore. Her best friend, who was suddenly confronted with being a supernatural creature without ever wanting it. Her supposed friend who was consumed by the dark magic and last but not least, the Original who — to her dismay — stole her heart.
1. Prologue

_At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out, they fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So you can waste your life drawing lines ... or you can live your life crossing them._

**. . . **

It was a Friday and it shouldn't matter because technically it could have been any Friday, except _it wasn't _so that was the difference.

Caroline couldn't see anything trough the tears which were running down her face, but she knew the way to the old Lockwood well inside out, so she didn't need her eyesight to find her lover. After hearing that Klaus died she was shocked … and disturbed as well. Everything that went trough her mind was the question 'Is Tyler still alive?'  
The blonde rushed through the woods in panic and when she went into the old chamber the first thing she called out was Tyler's name.

"Tyler?" She heard no answer, which let her to cry even more. She was afraid, really scared to be exact. "Tyler?"

When she heard his voice from behind Caroline turned around, relieved. "Caroline, sorry, I was just with Bonnie. What happened?"

The tears wouldn't stop falling. "Klaus died. He's dead."

Caroline couldn't quite place his expression, but she didn't care, all that mattered was Tyler.

He embraced her, and she clutched his shirt with all her might, afraid of losing him. "You're going to be fine, Caroline."

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's not me that I'm worried about."

"There's no point. I'm a lost cause. But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you." The tears were still streaming down her face while she played with the collar of his jacket, their noses just centimetres apart, enjoying their probably last moment. A dazed look appeared in his eyes, "When you make it through this ... Just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, ok?"

He pulled her closer and kissed she soundly, right there in the middle of the chamber, as the last moment that would remain. Their kiss deepened and when Caroline broke the interaction, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, hugging him to death.

"Do you feel anything?" Tyler asked, and she knew the moment he pulled away from her and asked this question that this would be the last time that she'd see him. "No, I feel fine."

Suddenly he clutched his heart and a painful expression appeared on his masculine face. He looked from the corner of his eyes towards her. "I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die."

"No, I'm not leaving. I'm staying." Even though she was afraid of losing him, Caroline was determined to be here till the end.

Another painful gasp could be heard and he fell to the ground, digging his fingers into the ground. "No,"

"Yes,"

He began to transform and Caroline didn't know what to do. It was breaking her heart to see him in pain that much. "You run or I'll make you run!"

"I'm not leaving!" Why couldn't he understand what she felt? She didn't want to run away and let him die all by himself.

He angrily shouted, "Go!' and when she heard his bones break, she did what he wanted. He didn't want her to see him die, and even if she wanted to be with him in his last minutes of life, she knew that she couldn't bear seeing him vanish from her life too.

.

.

Yes, it was a Friday when everything fell apart.

* * *

When she came back home, she rushed trough the door, hoping that her mother wasn't there or occupied with something more important.

But when she came out of the kitchen with this sympathetic expression, Caroline just wanted to get away. "Elena called, I think you should ca–"

The blonde interrupted her with a hand gesture. "Not today, I just want to be alone."

She didn't let her mother a chance to ask questions and locked herself in her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, Caroline rubbed her face.

The Vampire didn't know how to handle this situation.

And to top it, she was having heartache. Felt like her heart's been forced into a box against her will and it'd be squeezed to death if she didn't think of something quick. She hated the feeling, it was a familiar one. Call it a bad habit but it was always in these moments she felt like getting up and getting away, as fast as her legs could carry her the most. Her heart was bursting to escape. _No, no, no. Stop. Don't think like that, _she pleaded mentally.

She shook her head again, trying to desperately clearing her mind and went towards her bathroom, examining herself. _Mess_, was all that went trough her head.

This was all too much. Caroline couldn't breathe for a second, her lungs were struggling for air, and she splashed cold water against her face to get her body to start functioning properly again but it felt pointless, everything felt pointless, _god _when did she become so melodramatic, it was all his fault, it was always his fault.

_Klaus_.

Caroline needed to admit that she always liked giving mixed feelings, liked keeping people guessing, because they never really got her, and that was the whole point.

But sometimes, very few sometimes, Klaus Mikaelson came pretty close. And it was only natural then for her, as Caroline Forbes, to throw him off course, creating a whole new labyrinthine and burning any leftover bridges – anything that could have been used as a clue, because whether she liked to admit it or not, the Original could be pretty smart most days.

Paranoid? Maybe. She liked thinking of it more as being _safe_.

Yes, what she felt towards Klaus was … fascination, no more, no less. Caroline was an honest one. She never lied; that is, never had the need to (Pushing aside the fact of her being a vampire and keeping it a secret to other ones for a long time). She was raised by her bossy mother, who knew when she was being dishonest. It was as though she had her own lying detector. And now, that Klaus was gone, she had to admit that there _was_ some chemistry going on between her and the Original (even if she wouldn't say it out loud).

She shook her head slightly, clearing her mind. The blonde felt as if she was betraying _her_ hybrid and that because she thought of _another_ one.

Walking back into her room, she threw herself on her bed and crawled under the bedding, thinking of possibilities to get Tyler back to life. There _needed_ to be a solution. Maybe Bonnie? _Huh,_ _don't think so_.

She sighed. And it really _was_ fun – being in love, completely and madly ... well, sometimes.

* * *

With short steps, Bonnie walked into the old Lockwood dungeon, looking around for her own personal parasite. "I know you're here."

Seeing him strutting like that from the dark in the direction she was standing, disgusted her. _He _disgusted her.

"I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you," He said, slightly impressed.

Bonnie walked down the steps she was currently standing on and replied angrily, "I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus. Not you."

Klaus, currently in Tyler's body, narrowed his eyes at her. Leaning his head to the right he said, "The spirits won't be happy with you."

"The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I am done being pushed around by all of you." Her expression was boastful, but Bonnie knew that she had the right to be like that. She was always used by anybody, it was time to tell the supernatural beings that she didn't was up to it anymore. Since the brunette once tried the dark magic, she felt more powerful and it was a _great_ feeling. "I did it because _I _wanted to."

**. . . **

_But there are some lines ... that are way too dangerous to cross. Here's what I know:  
If you're willing to take the chance, the view from the other side ... is spectacular._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, my first Klaroline story. I'm very excited of season 4, so this will be how I imagine it (Well not everything. This will definitely end Klaroline, but I think that in the series it will not). This is just the Prologue (as you can see it only is a recap of the last episode from season 3) and I hope you liked my version of it. I first had Elena's transition in this Prologue too, but I deleted it and than I'll put it into the first Chapter. I'm new to this (because I have only written fanfics of anime yet) and I hope that this will turn out well.

And just to put some things clear, what you've read in the beginning and at the end is a _monolog_, which will always be fitting to the current chapter and you could see it as Caroline's monolog (as we see in desperate housewives too, there it's Mary Alice)

**Review lovelies ~***


	2. Growing Pains

_Pain comes in all forms; the small twinge, a bit of soreness, the random pain. The normal pains we live with every day. Then there's the kind of we can't ignore, a level of pain so great that it blocks out everything else; makes the rest of the world fade away until all we can think about is how much we hurt. How we manage our pain is up to us._

_Pain. We anesthetize … ride it out, embrace it, ignore it … __  
__And for some of us, the best way to manage pain is to just push through it._

**_. . ._**

Burning. Pain. Then burning again. Where was this pain coming from? She was on fire. She had to be. What else could cause this horrible burning sensation? Elena tried to calm herself down for a second, because she needed to collect her mind and had to find out what was happening to her.

The last thing she remembered was driving along Wickery Bridge with Matt and that she was utterly disturbed due to Klaus death, because it would possible kill most of her loved ones as well. Matt lost the control of the car; he wanted to dodge Rebekah who suddenly stood in the middle of the street and then … well then she just remembered being in the water and memories of her parent's death were mixed up with the reality. For Elena, it was quite ironic; drowning at the same spot where she once was saved. But this time she didn't let Stefan save her first, this time she wanted to have the duty to help her friend, just like her father did back then with her.

And then, suddenly everything went black and now this. But what exactly was _this_?

She tried to take a breath. Pain. Burning. More Pain. It felt as if her throat was being on fire. What was causing this horrible pain?

Suddenly, life returned to Elena. She awoke, gasping, her eyes wide. Stefan immediately took her into his arms and held her close to him, thankful that she had been given a second chance.

The brunette carefully pushed herself away from him. Her hand automatically went to her throat. The pain and burning was still there but the flames turned out to not even exist. _Thirst_. That was it. How long exactly had it been since she had drank something?

Elena's expression was one of confusion. "Stefan … what happened?" She looked around. "Where's Matt?" She needed to know if he was okay.

"Matt's at the hospital," he said. His eyes seemed distant as if he was distracted by his thoughts. "But …" he was searching for the right words, "I didn't reach you in time, Elena."

"What?" His words didn't make any sense. She blacked out, yes, but now she was awake. She was alive.

"Elena …" Stefan shook his head. "I'm so sorry …"

Confusion overwhelmed her. What was he talking about?

Then it dawned on her.

"I can hear footsteps … and voices … everything." Her eyes widened again and tears ran down her face. "Why can I hear everything Stefan?" She didn't want to believe it, even though his comments made it more than obvious.

The door flew open before he could response and Damon came in, his eyes immediately laid on Elena. "How are you feeling?"

Her teary face gave him the answer and she prepared herself for his angry outburst, but it didn't come one. Instead, he took a seat beside her, giving her an apologetic expression.

"Don't cry Elena, you know that it doesn't suit you." Elena knew that he tried not to scream at her, at Stefan, at anything around them and she would thank him later, because she really wasn't in the mood right now.

_I don't wanna be a Vampire; I never wanted to be one. _The more she thought about it, the more tears were falling from her eyes. Never would Elena have her own child, be an old granny, looking at her grandchildren playing in the garden. _This is too much. _

Elena let out a slight laugh, not a happy one, more a one with a morbid sense of humour. "Me ... a Vampire. Ridiculous, right?" Damon wanted to response; probably something to lighten the mood, but the brunette held up a hand to quiet him and leaned away from both Salvatore brothers'.

"Does that mean that you don't want to complete the transition?" Stefan asked taken aback.

Elena shook her head, sobbing slightly. "That's not an option. I never had one anyway. Even if the thought of becoming a Vampire makes me sick, I can't just die. I am the only person Jeremy has; he lost too many beloved people in the last few months." The brunette dug her left hand in her hair and didn't make eye contact with anybody. "Can we talk about this somewhere else please? I just want to get away right now."

"Well, you're lying in the mortuary at the moment, so you shouldn't just walk out there as If nothing happened." Damon said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

With shaky legs, Elena got up from the autopsy table and both Salvatore Vampire's were helping her walk. "How many hours was I asleep?"

Damon gave her a small, sympathise smile, trying to calm down himself. "You slept more than 24 hours Sleeping Beauty,"

She gave him a surprised look. "That means Klaus lied? All of you aren't dying?" Elena asked with bright eyes, looking from Damon to Stefan and back to Damon.

Stefan took her hand in his, caressing it with lightly strokes to calm her down. "It seems so. Come on, we take you home. Jeremy is waiting for you." He tried to smile.

Elena nodded slightly and asked. "So … how are we getting out of here?"

Damon winked and a smirk played around his lips. "I asked Meredith to leave the backdoor open."

She prepared herself for the pain of the sun that would come, but there was none. The burning sensation that she had felt earlier was still there, but it was just small. She was happy to see the sun setting one more time … before she would become a supernatural being.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline woke up pretty late. The sun was streaming in from the windows and she made her way clumsily to the bathroom to brush her teeth when her eyes fell upon her handy which she forgot to take with her yesterday. Caroline took it and opened the message she had received, her eyes checking the clock. _Just a few hours ago_. She sighed, reading the message slowly.

"You aren't answering your phone, so call back when you read this," Caroline read out loud. _Stefan?_

Combing trough her hair with her right hand she searched for Stefan's number and waited for him to pick up. It was ringing and ringing and slowly she lost her patience. Tapping her fingers slightly on the bathroom's sink she spoke out loud in a moaning voice, "Come on!"_ Trying to call me all night and then not picking up himself._

"Caroline." She heard Stefan saying in a serious tone.

"Stefan, what is it? I'm currently not in the mood for anything. Tyler is death, the whole council wants to kill me, because wannabe Original Alaric brainwashed them and I'm still waiting that I drop dead to the floor. _Hahaha_ drop dead, what a joke." Caroline said annoyed and full of sarcasm.

Suddenly she heard people arguing. _Probably Damon_.

"Okay Barbie, stop babbling about random problems and get your butt to Elena's house. Got it?" Well, that was clearly Damon on the phone and now Caroline knew about what they were arguing.

"Gosh, calm down drama queen. I'm on my way," Before he could utter anything she shut her cell phone and rolled her eyes. _These past days were awful._

Sighing, she walked back to her room and dressed herself before making her way towards Elena's house. _If this is not the end of the world they were talking about, then I'm going to get real angry._

* * *

The blonde Vampire hesitated with knocking on Elena's door as she heard loud screaming and rumbling miles away. She quietly stood before the door and she really didn't want to eavesdrop, but you know._Vampire._

"This is your entire fault!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that it would come to this!"

_Matt?_

Caroline puckered her eyebrows, wondering what was going on and because she knew he was arguing with Damon, a very, _very_ angry Damon, the blonde knocked a few times loud enough for them to hear it.

It didn't quite down, but Stefan seemed to have heard her, because she came in contact with his serious expression only seconds later. "Caroline. Good that you're here. We've got some problems,"

Sighing, she walked into the house, turning around with her hands on her hips. "Wow, that's  
something new,"

When she strutted into the living room, she saw Elena sitting on the couch and Caroline knew immediately that something was wrong with her. She seemed tired and she was as pale as snow in winter. A small smile appeared on her lips and a little "Caroline," escaped her mouth.

Stefan immediately rushed towards Elena and the blonde examined Damon and his glaring eyes while he argued with a sad and apologetic looking Matt. _What is going on?_

Suddenly, the older Salvatore clutched Matt's shirt and threw him into the next table, which happened to be the living room table in front of Elena. Caroline heard her startle up and a small "Damon, stop it!" escaped her lips. Before he could do anything else, she pushed him away, sending him into the kitchen and helped Matt to stand up.

"Everything alright?" She asked him worried.

Matt nodded, the sad expression never leaving his face. "Yeah, don't worry."

Damon came back into view, looking at Caroline disgusted. "You're asking _him_if he's alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why shouldn't I? You just threw him trough the living room!"

The Vampire stalked towards her with a dark smirk and held his hands up in defence. "Sorry that I want to beat up the guy that ruined Elena's life."

Caroline looked at him, puckering her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" From the corner of her eyes she saw Matt sighing, looking to the brunette sitting on the couch.

Stefan stood up, watching him angrily. "Stop it Damon, that's enough."

In an inhuman speed he had his hand around Stefan's neck, his eyes dark and full of anger. "You have as much fault as he does. If it weren't for your stupidity, Elena would still be alive!"

"Damon, let him go!" Elena cried out, pulling at his shirt. He looked at her, while she gave him a reassuring expression. "No one is at fault,"

With a loud gasp, Stefan fell to the ground, but Caroline didn't react to it, she just looked at Elena and the words Damon said right now. She was in her own world, everything around her except for her friend faded out.

_"Ruined Elena's life."_

_"Elena would still be alive."_

When she came back from her little mind experience, she saw that everyone had left the room, probably Stefan's doing, because he wanted them to get some time alone. After all, the blonde vampire could identify with her the best right now.

Caroline rushed to Elena, who looked at her shocked due to her nearly crying face. _She is pale as snow and weak, how come I didn't realize sooner?_The brunette was in Caroline's arms a second later and the vampire nearly crushed her to death. "Caroline," Elena laughed slightly. "I need to breathe."

The blonde pulled away, giving her a sympathetic expression. "You don't need to play the fine girl, Elena." She gave her a reassuring smile. "Becoming a Vampire was the last thing on your list, so you have all the rights to be sad and devastated."

Elena looked down, trying to hide her tears, but Caroline didn't let her. Pulling her face up she smiled slightly. "I'm here for you,"

"Don't." She said sobbing slightly, tears running down her face, while Caroline had a look of confusing on her face. "Don't smile like that when you're obviously totally wasted because of Tyler."

A shocked expression adorned her face, only to be replaced with a nearly crying a second later. "You're always the one who gets me," Caroline said, trying to hold back her tears. "That's why you always will be one of my best friends."

She stood up, only to sit down next to Elena a minute later. Turning her face towards her, she took her hand in hers and said, "You aren't going trough this alone. Stefan's here, Damon too, even if it sounds unbelievable right now. And I, I am here for you too."

Elena watched her for a second, before leaning her head on her left shoulder. "I am here for you, too."

And for the first time this night, Elena stopped crying.

* * *

Caroline waited till Elena was asleep and slowly laid Elena's head on the pillows laying on the couch.

Looking back at Elena, she sighed before walking into the kitchen where the others were sitting with guilty faces … well, two of them.

"C'mon what's with these faces, it's impossible for Elena to think of something else when you're looking like this," She said, leaning on the kitchen table standing in the middle of the room.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her and muttered, "You're one to talk, Barbie."

The blonde Vampire crossed her arms over her chest and stalked towards him. "This joke gets boring lately,"

She turned around and clapped her hands as Damon rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do know? If Elena doesn't feed soon, she'll die."

Stefan rubbed his neck. "I'm sure that she doesn't want to bite someone,"

Matt stood up as if stung by an adder. "I'm doing it," he said, pointing towards himself.

Caroline looked at him horrified. "Matt!"

"That's the least I can do, Care." He looked at her apologetic.

She raised her hands, shaking her head slightly. "No," She looked from Stefan to Damon and back to Stefan. "You gotta be kidding me. If she won't feed from strangers, she especially won't from friends."

Looking pleadingly at Stefan, because she knew Damon wouldn't hear her out she said. "Stefan, you're the sensible brother, say something."

"I think he should do it."

Caroline let her arms fall to her side, looking angry in the circle of guys. "No matter what happened and who's at fault, that's not a way to solve your bad conscience."

"It's his choice." Damon said satisfied.

The blonde woman wanted to punch this expression out of his face. "Ah, you're such an asshole."

Stefan put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's not necessary that she needs to bite him, we can just give her his blood."

"Do what you want; I'm talking against a wall here anyway." Caroline said, rolling her eyes while combing her hair with her right hand.

Suddenly her phone rang and when she saw that it was her mother, she wrinkled her forehead. "Mom, what is it?"

Caroline could hear trough the phone that she was tensed up. "Caroline, please come home. It's really important."

"Just tell me what it is; I'm currently in an important discussion too."

Her mother laughed slightly. "It's a surprise, so just come home."

Caroline sighed and examined her nails. "Okay, I'm on my way."

She shut her phone and looked at the people surrounding her. "My mother wants me home; call me when Elena is awake."

The blonde Vampire walked towards the door, looking back at the sleeping beauty.

A small smile adorned her lips. _Everything will be okay._

* * *

Caroline sighed as she walked trough the door. "Mom, I'm home!"

She waited and waited, but her mother didn't response. When she walked into the kitchen she saw her sitting on a chair, a serious expression on her face, but what struck her most was the person who sat in front of her.

"Tyler?" She asked or better stated.

He stood up, a smirk played around his lips as he stood before her, arms stretched out. "Hello Caroline,"

**_. . ._**

_Pain. You just have to ride it out. Hope it goes away on its own. Hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions. No easy answers. You just breathe deep and wait for it to subside._

_Most of the time, pain can be managed. But sometimes, the pain gets you when you least expect it. Hits way below the belt and doesn't let up._

_Pain. You just have to fight through. Because the truth is, you can't outrun it. __And life always makes more._

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the first official Chapter, I hope you like it. To make this story more real, I'll try to use as much spoilers as Julie Plec gives us. Even though season 4 will probably not end with Klaus&Caroline it'll be in this story. Sorry for any grammar and spelling fails, I'm really tired. I'm really not fitting for writing Damon or Stefan, I know.  
And look forward to my next Klaroline story, it will be more fanfiction like. I'm currently waiting for a cover, when I have it I will upload the Prologue.

And because you are absolute great reviewers, here is the summary:

**Summary:** All choices have consequences; some are welcomed and others are feared. A decision that tore a family apart, one that killed hundreds of humans and another that broke a little girl's heart. After 1000 years of being neutralized Caroline awoke from her deep slumber and it were the Originals that had to deal with the consequences of _her_choice now. Look out for her, because everything she wants is revenge.

Well, well? Do you like it?

_**A big thanks to the following people:  
**_

KlarolineFullStop, PsychVamp, Guest, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, nicaha23

**Review lovelies ~*_  
_**


End file.
